The Winter love
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: 2 Brothers met up with a redheaded girl in their class who just transfer to their school. who will this redheaded girl choose when the duo fell in love with her? Chapter 2 is UP! Finally!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sorry! Instead of concentrating on one story, I created another story. This story is one of the reasons why I can't update any other stories. I traveled around to look for this idea. Because I dreamt of this story and it seem great. If this story is good, review! I'll post up the other chapters soon! In this story, Lantis and Eagle's height is the same. (1.80m high) Hikaru is taller now. (1.62m) Umi and Fu have the same height. (1.65m)

Blah means narrator

Blah Lantis speaking

The Winter Love

Story 1: The new girl

It was a cold night in the city of dreams, Yune. The winter wind was blowing. A young man, with black hair and dark eyes, was walking home from school alone.

"I'm home!" said the man.

"Welcome back, Lantis!" said another man with silver hair and orange eyes.

Lantis took off his shoes and walk to the living and sat down on the couch.

"I'm bushed." Said Lantis as he took off his school tie. "Eagle, is there anything for me to eat?"

"Not much. But I'll cook for you." Said Eagle who started to walk into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

I'm Lantis, Nabeshi Lantis. I'm 17 this year. I'm just an average man, with an average life. But things have started to take its changes after I took the duty of being the school council chairman. Everything, from big to small, I had to take care. My average life is gone.

I live with my cousin and also my best friend, Eagle Nabeshi. He's 17 as well and he is a great cook. He is the track and field captain. And a member of the tennis club.

I keep telling Eagle that I'm average man but he denies it. Just because my result is better than others and the way I handle things.

I'm the kendo captain as well as archery vice-captain. I like kendo better than archery so I decide to concentrate more on Kendo.

But with so many things in hands, I'm way too tired now. Why did these happen?

Since I had an accident at the age of 12, my memory has been a blur. I can't really remember anything.

Anyway, after taking a bath and eating whatever Eagle cooked, I went to bed at 9pm. It is so early but I'm really bushed.

The very next day, Lantis woke up very early! At 7am where he was supposed to be as usual waking up at 7.30am. Everyday, Eagle got to wake Lantis up. Eagle was very surprised at the time Lantis woke up.

"Yo! Morning! What got into you?" asked Eagle, standing at the bathroom door while Lantis brush his teeth. "You're always the one that wake up late."

"Shut up!" said Lantis.

"Fine! Get changed to the uniform soon! Breakfast will be done in 10 minutes." Said Eagle, thanking the God that finally Lantis woke up on his own.

"Yeah!" said Lantis, washing his face.

After cleaning myself up, I walk into my room. Took off my pajamas, and changed to the school uniform. A white long sleeves collar shirt, a black tie and a black jacket. Who designed these uniforms? Anyway, I gel my hair up a little. And I walk out of the room, holding the jacket in hand.

"Morning Lantis! Your breakfast. We got to hurry." Said Eagle as he quick sat down to have his breakfast.

"Why is that so?" asked Lantis.

"Because we got to travel at least 10 minutes to school and the time now is 7.15am already. And according to your speed of movement, you will at least spend 20 minutes to school." Said Eagle.

"Hey! Not that much okay!" said Lantis, angry. "Anyway, is my bike repair already?"

"Yup! I brought it back yesterday." Said Eagle.

"Thanks!" said Lantis, eating his breakfast, formally.

"You're welcome."

20 minutes later, the duo cycle to school. The duo cycle through the park and reached the school. When they arrived, all girls in the school started too blushed. That's because the duo is famous for their incredible studies and looks.

"Look, everyone is looking at you again, Lantis." Said Eagle happily.

"It is you they are looking at." Said Lantis as he locks the lock to the bike.

"Man, you aren't fun at all." Said Eagle, not assume at all.

"Just shut up and go inside the school." Said Lantis as he took his bag and walk away.

"Hai, Hai." Said Eagle as he walks into the school as well.

Everyone was still looking at them. Though today seem to be the usual routine that all these are happening, yet today would be the day, Lantis's life would change forever.

"What's our first period, Lantis?" asked eagle as they walks into the classroom.

"English. Before that, form teacher's period." Said Lantis as he puts his bag down onto his table.

(Lantis's seat is at the 2nd row from the door and at the last 2nd seat. Eagle just seat behind Lantis.)

"Oh man, it is kado sensei period. He'll nag non-stop." Said Eagle grudging.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Lantis.

"Nope."

"Everyone settle down!" said kado Sensei who had black hair and green eyes.

"Now, I want to welcome a new transfer student. Please come in." said Sensei as the door pulled open and a red-headed girl came in.

Lantis's eyes opened wide.

I know her!

"This is Shido Hikaru."

but where did I see her before?

"I'm Shido Hikaru. please do guide me along the way if I've done anything wrong." Said the girl.

Hikaru?

"Let's see... Shido, why don't you seat beside Lantis?"

Lantis turned to the seat on the right. No one had seat there after the person sat there transferred school.

"Lantis, raised up your hand, please." Said Sensei as Lantis raised his hand.

"Hai!" Lantis obey the rule.

Lantis! Lantis could hear a voice calling him.

Who are you?

"Do guide me along, Lantis." Said the girl.

"Huh? Sure." Said Lantis.

"Shido-san! Please do not mix too well with Eagle sitting behind Lantis. He's dangerous." Said Sensei.

"What?!" said Eagle.

"It's true, isn't class?" said Sensei.

And Eagle started to quarrel with the teacher.

Who is this Shido Hikaru? thought Lantis as he look at the new girl sitting beside him.

A/N: Hi! How's the story? If is good enough, I'll post more. Please Review, thanks!


	2. Getting to know her better Part 1

_**Chapter 2 of winter love!**_

**Getting to know her better? Part 1!**

Lantis was in his usual Japan's history elective class, listening to what the teacher was saying and noting down the notes she was giving. (Wow! He's actually not sleeping!)

Although his brain is going along well in his teacher, he knew that part of mind was full of the new girl in his class, Hikaru Shidou. He did not know why but his mind was always full of her. He sat through the class thinking of the new girl. Something was different about this girl. She was just so different that even Lantis could not make up his mind what was so different about her than the other girls he knew.

'RINNGGGGGG!' the school bell rang to announce that the class had ended.

"Class! Remember to read through Meji Era before the next lesson." Said the teacher as she packed up her books.

"Hai!" replied the students as they packed their things and heading towards the class they were supposed to be in next.

"Hmm?" Lantis started to wonder… "What's the next lesson I'm having?"

"It's the art class, Lantis." A voice replied to Lantis's question. However, it was replied right next to Lantis's ear. Lantis hated it and turned to see silver headed guy with blond eyes smiling at him.

"Eagle…" said Lantis as he hit Eagle with a huge white fan.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Eagle as he rubbed the back of his head Lantis had hit on. "That's hurt!"

"Shut up! You knew that I dislike someone to talk to me into my ears." Lantis was so pissed off that he was actually stomping out of the classroom towards his locker to get the material needed for his art lesson.

"Can't you be more gentle?" asked Eagle as he quickly chased after the fast speed Lantis was going.

"Get lost!" complained Lantis.

"So how was your class, Lantis?" asked Eagle as they had finally reached their lockers.

"Fine…but I still feel that history aren't that interesting. Then how's yours?" asked Lantis.

"Great!" said Eagle as he sighed. "I'm having a Europe history test by the next lesson. I'm going to be so dead." Complained Eagle as he seldom does well in history.

"Good luck to you, Eagle!" said Lantis as he closed his locker and waited for Eagle who was taking his own sweet time taking out his art materials.

"THANK YOU!" replied back Eagle when finally got everything he needed for the class. Then the duo headed for the art classroom.

"However, what I know is that new girl, Hikaru Shidou, is different." Said Eagle as he sat next to Lantis in the art room.

"In what sense?" asked Lantis?

"It's just that she wasn't shocked to hear about the test. She's still a new student here but have made lots of friends now." Said Eagle as he listed out the things he finds it is amazing for girl who was practically the first time in Cephiro high who did things that were unbelievable.

As the student council chairman, Lantis knew these things already. Not that he is curious about the new girl, it is just that it is a common procedure in Cephiro high that the chairman of the student council had to know almost every students in the school to make his life better as a student council chairman.

"So Lantis?" said Eagle after listing out all the things the new girl, Hikaru Shidou, had did in just one day of schooling in Cephiro high.

"What?" asked Lantis as soon as he snapped out back into the reality.

"What!" Eagle was angry now. "You said what! I was asking that did you know that the girl, Hikaru Shido is really a very weird person and why don't you think of putting her in the place of Vice-chairman of the student council as the last student council vice-chairman had transferred school since autumn? And you asked me what!" Eagle was really pissed.

Lantis knowing that quickly changed the topic into…

"Hey the teacher is coming soon, Eagle."

"So?" eagle pissed. "Don't you dare change subject with me, Lantis!"

"I'm serious! And the new girl isn't here yet." Said Lantis as he sweat dropped looking at eagle in a rage of fire.

"And?"

"I'm going out to find her first, Eagle. See you later." Said Lantis as he quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom.

'**Sigh'** Lantis exhale a huge breath.

"Now where's that girl?" asked Lantis to himself as he walks down the corridor.

It is not like Lantis care. But he feels that he should be responsible in every thing that happens to the school.

'_Stress…'_ Lantis thought as he turned to a corner.

'**Bang!'** Lantis hit on someone hard that cause her to fall flat on the ground.

"Sorry!" Lantis quickly apologizes and picked the girl up.

"Nah…it's okay!" said the girl as she looks up to Lantis. "Ah! You're Nabeshi Lantis from my class right?" asked the girl.

"Huh?" Lantis looked at the girl. 'Red headed girl?' Lantis was still in the state of shock.

"Ah! You're Shidou Hikaru!" said Lantis as he pointed at the girl.

"Yup!" said Hikaru as she smiled. "Hey, do you know where's the art room? I was lost for a moment!" said Hikaru as her neko's ears appeared.

"Oh…I was looking…for you," said Lantis as he looked at Hikaru.

"Erm…? Nabeshi-san?" asked Hikaru as she had question marks around her.

"Huh?" Lantis then came back to me.

'What was I thinking?' thought Lantis as he quickly answered Hikaru's question.

"Oh! Come on!" said Lantis as he pointed in a direction that would lead them to the art room.

"Okay!" said Hikaru as she walks beside Lantis while Lantis led the way.

"Erm…Nabeshi-san?"

"Just called me Lantis." Said Lantis not looking Hikaru at all.

"Oh! Lantis." Said Hikaru trying to get used to the way of calling Lantis.

"Yes?"

"Why did everyone said that Eagle is a very dangerous person in the school?" asked Hikaru as she remember that all the friends she made in one day had warned her about Eagle.

"We're having art class next right?" asked Lantis.

"Yes?"

"You'll see it soon next." Said Lantis as he smiled at Hikaru.

"Huh?" Hikaru was really curious now.

Finally, Hikaru and Lantis had reached into the art room in the nick of time before the teacher, Caldina sensei.

"Now class! What I want you guys to do for today's lesson is to draw your partner's portraits. Now let's get started!" said Caldina sensei who got all over excited.

The class was silent for a moment looking at Caldina Sensei before taking out their materials to draw.

"Is the teacher always like this?" asked Hikaru, who sat in front of Lantis, sweat dropped.

"Yup!" said Lantis as he nodded in agreement. "Get used to it!"

Eagle, who sat next to Lantis, was drawing with ease but he had that smile. Those smile that made everyone scared. It is as if he was up to something once again.

The day went peacefully then for Hikaru and Lantis who had got to know one another better during the art class. Classes ended by 3.30pm in Cephiro high. Lantis headed for the student council while Eagle headed for his club activities after he got a scolding from Caldina Sensei for drawing his partner in a very graphic way. Eagle's partner was a girl who was only big in size. He drew the girl in her nostrils showing, her teeth crooked and her hair is in mess. Not a very well known picture. The girl cried and left the room as soon as she saw the portrait Eagle drew. Hikaru finally knew what made Eagle looked so dangerous. All Lantis did was whistle about Eagle's evil act.

By the time Lantis left school for home was 8.30pm. Not a very good time. He was hungry. You could hear his stomach growling within 1 foot. However Eagle was not going to cook anything at home. Eagle was in cram school. Lantis unhappy on the idea of not eating anything, walked to the usual sushi restaurant. He went in and saw someone familiar. Someone who was red headed.

'Hikaru?' Lantis thought.

She was alone. Lantis, who do not like eating alone, went towards Hikaru.

"Sorry. Mind if I share this table with you?" Lantis asked.

Hikaru looked up and saw Lantis. "Sure!" said Hikaru as she smiled.

"Thanks!" said Lantis as he sat down in front of Hikaru.

"Lucky you're here." Said Hikaru as she popped a maki into her mouth.

"Why is that so?" Lantis asked as he drank is hot green tea.

"Nothing!" said Hikaru as she smiled. "I don't like eating alone."

"Oh!" said Lantis. _'Is this when I should say Great mind thinks alike?'_ thought Lantis.

"Haha!"

"Tell me, Shidou-san. Why did you transferred to Cephiro high in the third year?" asked Lantis.

"Just call me Hikaru." Said Hikaru as she drank her tea. "I'm here to find someone who I lost contact with for 5 years."

"Huh?" Lantis was really confused.

"Yup!"

"But 5 years…is hard. And what made you think that you'll find that person in Cephiro high?" asked Lantis.

"He promised me. He said if I lost contact with me, go to Cephiro. I'll be there!" said Hikaru as she smiled once more.

"You serious?" said Lantis.

"Yup!"

And they ate their sushi in peacefully until Eagle appeared.

"LANTIS-KUN!" said Eagle as he hugged Lantis from the back.

"Eagle! Get lost!" said Lantis, firmly.

"Oh! Lantis's bullying me." Said Eagle as he cried.

"Mature! Eagle get mature!" said Lantis as he got really pissed.

"Oh! Hikaru! You're here!" said Eagle as he smiled.

"You're ignoring my presence again, Eagle!" said Lantis, as he got really angry now.

Hikaru just sweat dropped.

"Why is Eagle here?" asked Hikaru as she pointed at their direction.

"Lantis is always here when I go to cram school." Explained Eagle. "So! I'm here!" said Eagle as he smiled.

Lantis and Eagle went home as soon as they finished their meal with Hikaru.

"Hikaru, seemed really different from all the other girls I know." Said Eagle as he opened the door to their home.

"Yup." Said Lantis as he got in and took off his shoes and pulling his tie away from his collar.

"Eagle." Said Lantis as he sat down on the sofa while Eagle was opened the refrigerator.

"Yes?" asked Eagle as he took out a can of drink.

"I've considered the idea about putting Hikaru as the vice chairman of the student council." Said Lantis.

"Then?"

"Yes. She'll be the next vice-chairman." Said Lantis.

"Why?"

"For the sake of my own personal time and rest." Lantis explained.

"REALLY?" asked eagle.

"Of course!" said Lantis as he went into his room, leaving Eagle sitting on the sofa.

'_Lantis? Look like a new show is coming out soon!'_ thought Eagle as he smiled.

"Lantis!" said eagle as he knocked on Lantis's door.

"What?" asked Lantis.

"Good night!" said Eagle as he smile his well-known evil smile. "Hope you'll have sweet dreams."

**A/N: oh my! What's going on? What's going to happen soon!**

**STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Hikaru and Lantis fic is ending soon! In about 3 chapters! Haha! Finally!**

**The past would be updated soon!**

**Please r/r!**

**Thank you for all my readers for supporting me again!**

**Hikaru1989**


End file.
